


By Omission

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Only slight angst, i don't know what compelled me to write this, otherwise it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Matt kissed Foggy under pretense and 1 time he didn't<br/>I wrote IV as a standalone ficlet, but then i wanted more mattfoggy and i realized i'd never written them before so here you go.<br/>Added Father Lantom because that man is a shining star, and he puts up with so much of our dear Matt's crap that honestly, he deserves an olympic medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Omission

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3.26 am why did i do this  
> yes the truth serum fic is written, all i have to do is type it up.

I.  


They’re already halfway to shitfaced and Matt has his cane tucked away, leaning on Foggy instead. He much prefers Foggy to the cane, anyway, because Foggy is nice. He’s warm, soft, and he hugs Matt back when he’s drunk.

Nice.  
He tunes back in in the middle of Foggy’s sentence, trying to make it look like he was paying attention the whole time and not burrowing into Foggy’s shoulder, like he really was.

“And I’m sorry, buddy, but if Marci comes around, you’re gonna have to kiss me to keep me from getting back together with her.” He says it like a joke, but his heartbeat is tripping, and he gives an involuntary shiver. The break-up hadn’t been _bad_ , per se, but Foggy had almost been in love with her, and they seemed like they were happy together, until Matt didn’t have to have super hearing, or even normal human vision to know that they were lying when they said they were happy together.

And, of course, because this is a party for law students, Marci shows up. Matt isn’t even the first one to notice, because (a) she stopped wearing that awful perfume that made Matt’s eyes water and his nose itch, and (b) Foggy starts to mutter under his breath.

“Speak of the devil, and she will appear.”

“Foggy.” Matt moans, exasperated, and he feels Foggy shrug beneath his arm. The air around him _feels_ sad, and Matt knows that Foggy still misses her, that he wonders what would have happened if this or that... and it awakes a strange cold feeling somewhere underneath his ribcage, like he’s caught a cold, or someone just threw a snowball at him.

And he knows that Foggy was joking, but...

He uses the fiery outline of Foggy’s face to guide his hand towards Foggy’s chin and tilts his head up to face him. He has no idea what his face is doing, hopes that Foggy can’t read his myriad of expressions, because even Matt doesn’t know what he’d find there, if given the chance to look.

“Matt?” Matt grins at him and leans down to quickly cover Foggy’s mouth with his own. His aim was spot on, thank goodness, because even though he would be able to pass off missing Foggy’s mouth as being both drunk _and_ blind, he wouldn’t trade the endless teasing he’d get in that scenario for how he was feeling at this very moment. Foggy’s mouth was soft against his, and their lips fit smoothly together. Matt was going for a peck on the lips, but Foggy’s mouth was still half open from saying his name, and he couldn’t help but chase the taste of it, sliding his tongue across Foggy’s lower lip slowly. Foggy sucked in a shaky breath and the sound of it drowned out every other noise in the party. Matt replayed it in his mind as his other hand came up to grip Foggy’s jacket, pulling him closer.

But soon, far too soon, Matt couldn’t take it anymore, and he pulled back to take a rattling breath. Foggy whimpered slightly as he pulled away, moving to follow him before remembering where they were, and why Matt had just kissed him.

But Matt couldn’t quite convince himself that it had just been to prevent Foggy from going after Marci again.

“Remind me to never tease your girlfriends again if you kiss them all like that.” They were back to being friends. To being roommates. To being Matt and Foggy, Nelson and Murdock, those guys who had kissed that one time, and that one time only.

“What are you talking about, man? I only kiss my best friends like that.” Foggy laughed, and that had been all that Matt had been hoping for, right?

 

II.

Even if Matt didn’t have super hearing he would have been able to _feel_ the bigotry radiating down the hallway as he approached his and Foggy’s intern office.

“-and we can’t be known as those people who raised a gay kid, we’re a nice, _respectable_ family.” Matt could hear Foggy grinding his teeth. “All we want is the money we put into having a _normal_ kid. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.” The guy sniffed and shifted in his chair, probably thinking that he had made a _very_ good case for himself. He heard Foggy take a deep breath, and then another, and he was in the doorway.

“Oh, here’s my partner, Mr. Murdock.” Foggy’s voice was in his ‘I’m being pleasant, but so help me I will tear your head off with the Law’ mode, and Matt put on his most beatific smile. Foggy stood and reached for Matt’s elbow. It was a small office, and Matt could smell the mixture of Foggy’s aftershave with Mr. Bigot’s overpriced cologne that smelled like a mixture of dog urine and decay, his eye twitched behind his glasses. Foggy shouldn’t have to mingle with people like this.

No one should have to mingle with people like this.

Before he could really think about what he was doing, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Foggy’s skin, and honestly it was basically pure spite and luck that meant that it was Foggy’s mouth that Matt made contact with, not his cheek or his forehead.

Matt stayed completely still for a moment, hoping he hadn’t gotten it wrong, that Foggy wouldn’t pull away and be disgusted, but Foggy leaned into the kiss and Matt felt relief wash over him.

He hadn’t been able to get this feeling out of his mind. The way that their mouths could move against each other without a single other point of contact, the way that Foggy exhaled through his nose once he realized what was happening, the faint flutter of eyelashes on Matt’s cheek as Foggy closed his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten, even though the last time they’d kissed had been years ago. He committed it to memory again now, as Foggy reached up and tugged on his tie, something he hadn’t done last time.

He heard Mr. Bigot suck in a horrified breath and smiled slightly. If he wasn’t mistaken, he would swear he felt Foggy doing the same.

Mr. Bigot stood and Matt pulled away. Foggy, in his infinite wisdom, took the lead.

“As I was saying, this is Matt Murdock, my partner in every sense of the word.”

“Yes, well, I think we’d better be taking our business elsewhere.” The man sounded horrified, like he’d just witnessed someone shoot a man and cut out his tongue.

“Yes, I really think you should.” Matt replied, relieved at how even his voice sounded, when his heart was beating so loudly it sounded like it was trying to drown out every other noise in the building.

He really didn’t want to think about why only kissing Foggy could make him feel that way.

As Mr. Bigot stood, Matt took his cane back out of his jacket, flicking his wrist with practiced ease, and tripping the man as he walked out of the door. He kept smiling, even as he heard the man muttering under his breath about the death of the union.

Foggy waited a decent thirty seconds before he groaned in what Matt hoped was relief.

“Thank you, Matty.” Definitely relief, then. “If I’d had to listen to that man talk about how evil gay people were, and how his son owed him restitution for not being a ‘beacon of heterosexuality’ then I think your first non-internship job would have been defending _me_.” Matt laughed and collapsed his cane, tucking it back in his jacket pocket. “But really, if this is going to be a thing, then we need a code word. Something inconspicuous that means ‘come kiss me to get me out of this horribly awkward situation.’”

“It’s not going to become a thing.”

“I’m not saying it _will_ , but if it _does_ , then I vote for ‘candy cane.’”

“How in the world is that inconspicuous?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Foggy was grinning, and it sounded so beautiful, the way the laughter threatened to bubble up and overtake the words he was saying.

Matt didn’t want to be thinking it, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

 

III.

_You’re not gonna kiss me._

Matt doesn’t know why he said it. He doesn’t know how it could possibly have applied, but the words came tumbling out, and Matt almost wished that Foggy had taken him up on it.

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.” He heard Father Lantom sigh, but it was such a small noise compared to Foggy’s _“I’m feeling a little something.”_

“Matthew-”

“Isn’t this supposed to be confidential?”

“I’m not telling anyone, but this is the third time you’ve been down here this week.”

“Maybe you’re the only person I have left to talk to.” Father Lantom sighed again.  
“What is it this time, then?”  
“I know lying is a sin, Father, as is much of what else I do, but is lying by omission worse than giving in to the sin itself?”

“Are you talking about your relationship with the Nelson boy?” Matt was silent. It wasn’t often he was surprised, anymore, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it, honestly.

“How did you know?” He went with that. It seemed safer.

“Matthew, I know many people try and twist the bible, to twist the word of God into something hateful, into another reason not to be happy. But the bible also says ‘to thine own self be true-’”

“Pretty sure that was Shakespeare actually.” Matt could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Father Lantom had the scriptures memorized back to front, it was more likely than not he’d thrown that in there to see if Matt caught it, to try and make him feel better.

“Okay, yes, it’s Shakespeare, but it’s very good advice, Matthew. As for how I knew, Hell’s Kitchen isn’t a very large city. I’ve seen the two of you around. I’m not always here you know. I do have to eat.” There was a pause, and Matt tried to think of all of the places that he and Foggy had gone recently that might have had the good Father in the vicinity as well. When it was clear Matt wouldn’t be sharing his thoughts, Father Lantom continued. “And I don’t think it’s a sin to fall in love.”

“Who said I was in love?” There was silence for a moment, like that had thrown Lantom off, but when he huffed, Matt knew it was far more likely that he was just frustrated at Matt for interrupting again.

“Lying again, Matthew.”

Matt wondered how he knew.

 

IV.

Foggy was a better friend than Matt deserved. He hadn’t taken the news that Matt was the Daredevil _terribly_ well at first, but then again, Matt wasn’t sure that anyone would really be up to finding out that their blind best friend was secretly a backflipping vigilante (Foggy seemed incredibly fixated on the backflipping thing). But he-well, he didn’t grow to be okay with it, but he grew to accept that Matt and the Daredevil were a package deal, and he had seemed to forgive him.

Okay, so he still threw the occasional appliance at Matt’s head, but he was getting there.

The night before had been a particularly nasty run in with some masked anti-vigilantes, who seemed to think that their mission in life was to kill the Daredevil. They’d been untrained and frightened when he finally showed up, after having drawn him out by robbing a convenience store at gunpoint, but one of them had a gun, and another had a mean left cross.

So he was sitting by the window in Nelson and Murdock (the name still making the smallest of smiles cross his face whenever he heard it. Or thought it. Or ran his fingers along the bronze (Foggy said it was bronze) plating as he came into work each morning.) with a sturdily stitched bullet hole in his cane arm, and a sizeable bruise that made those infinitesimal smiles ache just a bit. He let the sunshine soak into his skin as he tried to think up an excuse as to why he had such a large bruise, waffling between “stairs are still broken” and “tripped on a curb” when Foggy walked in. He heard Foggy’s heartbeat stutter and a sharp intake of breath was all Matt needed to convince himself that the bruising was worse than he thought.

“Give it to me straight, doc.”

“I’m glaring at you.”

“I meant my face.” Matt heard him walk the four steps to the desk and set his briefcase down.

“I’m rolling my eyes at you. Karen will be here any minute, Matt.”

“I have an excuse.”

“Let me remind you that you tripped on a curb last week and fell down the stairs the week before.”

“Ah.” Matt hadn’t been expecting that.

“Okay, let’s see if I can do this.”

“Wha-” he began, and then Foggy was in his space, close enough that Matt could feel Foggy’s breath on his cheek.

Close enough to kiss.

“I’ve been taking a stage makeup class, looking up YouTube tutorials, anything to figure out how to make those pesky bruises of yours disappear for a bit.” A strange, almost dusty scent wafted over Matt and Foggy started to smear some kind of thick paste across his cheek. “I could totally take advantage of this. Make you look ridiculous.”

“Which you would never do, because you’re a good person?” Matt tried, Foggy sighed.

“All too true, buddy.” Foggy shifted so that Matt’s knees were between his thighs, giving him better access to Matt’s face.

Matt tried not to think about how, with the slightest shift in position, Foggy would be in his lap. A few more moments passed in silence before Matt heard another set of footsteps, another heartbeat.

“Karen’s coming.”

“Shit, that will never not be creepy.”

“Foggy-”

“Just a second-”

“I’d rather not explain this.” Matt hissed.

Karen’s footsteps were right outside of the door. He could smell coffee mixed with her perfume, and he blamed what he did next on pure instinct, or panic. Whichever sounded better. He reached out and grabbed Foggy by the hips, pulling him directly into his lap and kissing him soundly.

For the first time, Matt let himself sink fully into the kiss, knowing that Karen would be sure to pull them out of it the second that she walked in. He wrapped Foggy into an embrace, and let his fingers tangle in Foggy’s hair. He’d never admit to having dreamed about doing so, but this, the reality was so much better.

It took Karen a full thirty-two seconds to come inside. Thirty-two full seconds of kissing Foggy. Thirty-two full seconds of feeling Foggy’s tongue slide against his own, of the feeling of Foggy’s teeth scraping against his lower lip-

“Oh!”

And for the first time, Matt let himself realize that thirty-two seconds would not ever be enough when it came to Foggy.

 

V.

 

His feelings for Foggy were a problem, to say the least.

Because that’s what they were: feelings.

Because Father Lantom was right, and Matt was in love with Foggy Nelson.

And the problem came in when Matt realized that Foggy Nelson had no reason to love him back.

And none of that even mattered right now, because Foggy was missing. He’d been kidnapped, and Matt couldn’t hear his heartbeat. He couldn’t hear his laughter, or smell his aftershave, and he knew that he’d let Hell’s Kitchen-the city that he’d sacrificed so much for-burn before he let Foggy’s laughter disappear.

It took _hours._ He was bloody, exhausted, and he’d even checked the hospitals, where Claire had taken one look at him and thrown a handful of energy bars at him.

But finally- _finally_ , he heard Foggy’s heartbeat.

And Foggy knew he was there, Matt could feel it, even as Foggy talked at the men who had kidnapped him.

“Just wait until my boyfriend gets here. Then you’ll be sorry.” Matt almost stopped short. _Boyfriend?_ Foggy’s next sentence was full of fond exasperation. “He’s the one who runs around Hell’s Kitchen dressed like a red-and-kevlar _candy cane_.” Matt caught the remnants of a conversation from over a year ago in the sentence, and he felt like he could fly.

But he wasn’t Thor, he was Daredevil, and he had the three goons out in under a minute, Foggy shouting encouragement from where he was tied to a post.

As the last man went down, Matt made his way over to Foggy, tuning into his babbling and his heartbeat, letting the rhythm wash over him. He ran his fingertips down the side of Foggy’s face, tracing the bow of his lips and stopping his sentence short, before replacing his fingers with his mouth. It was a sweet kiss. Sweeter than it had any right to be, and Matt poured everything he wouldn’t say into it. He needed to visit Father Lantom again tomorrow, needed to have the Father tell him how to get over this. To just be Foggy’s friend again, to avoid putting Foggy at risk again. He pulled away.

“Matt?” Matt forced a grin.

“Candy cane.” Foggy scoffed, but his heart didn’t sound like it was in it.

“Just untie me you doofus.”

 

+1

 

Foggy liked kissing Matt. He’d sound like a Dr. Seuss book if he ever tried to really describe how he felt about kissing Matt ( _I love to kiss you in that chair/I’d love to kiss you anywhere_ ). But it wasn’t fair.

Because Matt had been exclusively heterosexual for as long as Foggy knew him, and Foggy had automatically introduced himself as a solid three and a half on the Kinsey scale. (“A really, really handsome guy.” Subtle, college Foggy. Subtle. He still cringed whenever he thought of that.)

And the last time they’d kissed had been totally unnecessary. The bad guys had all been knocked out, thanks to Matt’s fantastic (and annoyingly hot) ninja skills, and it had almost felt like Matt had been doing it because he wanted to.

Because he wanted _Foggy_.

Foggy had to fight not to read into it.

And the time before that, when Matt had Foggy in his lap, Foggy had been totally at his mercy. But if Karen had realized she’d forgotten something and left, Foggy was sure Matt would have pulled away from that ridiculously toe-curling kiss.

Honestly, it was just a kiss.

Well, just five kisses that Foggy desperately wanted to expand into larger numbers. And it didn’t help that kiss number four had Karen thinking that they were a couple. She kept dropping hints and waiting for them to actually tell her.

But they couldn’t. It wasn’t true, and Foggy could hardly stand to be in a room alone with Matt and hadn’t they just gotten past that?

Foggy trudged into work early, thinking that if he just got there before Matt, he could pretend to be engrossed in his work, and they wouldn’t have to talk about how he knew that Matt could hear his heart accelerate every time Matt walked into a room.

But, of course, it was not to be, as an equally exhausted looking Matt sat waiting for the coffee maker when he got in. After a few moments of tense silence, Matt opened his mouth, then shut it. Foggy sighed and turned towards his office.

“Foggy wait-” Foggy turned back to see Matt reaching out in his direction, fingers centimeters from his arm. Out of equal parts exhaustion and habit, Foggy stretched his arm to where Matt was holding his fingers. Matt held onto his arm like a lifeline, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip, and Foggy tried not to follow the movement, really he did.

“Yeah, Matty?” Matt drew in a shaky breath, and Foggy realized that he was trembling, so he turned to face his friend, terrified that he knew what was coming.

“Candy cane.”

That.

That was not what Foggy had been expecting.

“What?”

“Candy cane.” Matt repeated, sounding somehow more sure of himself.

“Why-”

“I went to talk to Father Lantom about us.” That hurt more than Foggy had been anticipating.

“What and he absolved you of guilt?” Foggy snorted.

“No, no.” Matt chuckled, even though this wasn’t funny. At all. “He made me realize something.”

“And what was that?”

“You’re in love with me, too.” Foggy’s brain caught on the word, and he couldn’t stop repeating it, relishing in the way that Matt had said it, like it was the only word that made any sense anymore. And the way Matt was looking at him-almost looking at him, with a small hopeful smile, punctuated by just enough fear that Foggy could feel himself believing it.

“You’re in love with me?” Matt took a step forward, but stopped.

“Yes.” He fidgeted, but dropped Foggy’s arm. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to come closer, but Foggy realized that Matt was letting him decide. Letting him take the final step. “Franklin Nelson, I’m in love with you, and I have quite a bit of evidence that says that you’re in love with me, too.” Foggy felt lightheaded. He was dead, wasn’t he? Well, if this was what heaven entailed, he was ready.

“What’s the evidence?”

“(1) You called me your boyfriend. You could have just said Daredevil, but you said I was your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well...” Foggy trailed off. He honestly didn’t know where that had come from.

“(2)  You have accepted me being Daredevil when you very easily could have just cut all ties with me, gone back to Landman and Zack, left me in the dust.”

“You’re my best friend.” It was a weak defense, and Foggy could hear it in his voice.

“(3)-” Matt’s voice hitched, and Foggy realized he’d stepped closer, and the bare inch of space between them was driving them both up the wall. “(3) you make this-this noise when I kiss you-and I have a whole other case on why it should be illegal-and it sounds like you can’t help yourself-”

“I’m gonna need proof of this noise, Mr. Murdock.” Matt was shaking again, and Foggy realized it was from the strain of holding himself back. He was still waiting for Foggy to say it was okay.

Foggy gave him what he was looking for, hooking one hand in the knot on Matt’s tie and dragging him down to press their lips together.

Matt honest-to-God _whined_ when his lips met Foggy’s, and it was like Foggy had been sucked up in a whirlwind. He was suddenly wrapped in Matt’s arms, his legs hooked around Matt’s waist, and Foggy heard the noise Matt was talking about. A low moan escaped the back of his throat, and Matt followed it, kissing Foggy more deeply and drawing the moan into a whimper. Reluctantly, Foggy pulled away, fighting the urge to dip back down and kiss Matt again (he fails twice, but the third time he pulls back enough to focus on Matt’s nose instead of his lips. He does press a kiss there before finally stopping himself.)

“Is that all of your evidence?”

“I may have had more, but I can’t seem to remember what it was.”

“That’s okay, I’m pretty sure you’ve won your case, anyway.”

“Good.” Matt muttered, moving to kiss him again, but Foggy pulled away, glad that Matt’s upper body strength was on par with that of Captain America, because without Matt’s arms, Foggy would have gone crashing to the floor with a move like that.

“We are at work. We gotta find a way to show some professionalism.” Matt blinked and then laughed, burying his face in Foggy’s collarbone.

“What’s so funny?”

“Us. We had the exact same idea.”

“What?”

“We both came here early to avoid each other.”

“Well boy am I glad that backfired.” Matt turned his face toward Foggy, and Foggy could see the ridiculous amount of love that Matt had been hiding, and he wondered how on earth he could have missed this.

“Me too.” This time, Foggy didn’t pull away when Matt went for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Father Lantom Knows All tbh  
> I am on tumblr [somewhere!](scarletwix.tumblr.com)  
> these guys are just idiots  
> Okay, so _technically_ three isn't a kiss, but if you wanna come into my tumblr inbox and request a different kiss for me to tack on so that it is 5+1 kisses, then I will not stop you.


End file.
